


Life has a hopeful undertone.

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Confused Stiles, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek is a hot mess, Emotional Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Exstatic Sheriff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac is a best friend, Magic, Mates, Mentions of abusive Kate, Momma McCall to the rescue, Porn With Plot, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Slightly subdued Derek, Stiles doesn't know what to do, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witches are dirty tricksters, emotional derek, scott is an asshole, spells, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles finds herself in a particular situation, that she never would have planned. With Derek taking Scott's place as her best friend, she really didn't expect things to go this far. With the help of Deaton, Melissa, and her dad, Stiles tries to figure it out.In the meantime, Derek is a hot hot mess and Stiles can't let it continue.





	1. Urges

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mainly smut. This started as porn without plot, but then quickly developed more plot that I planned. 
> 
> ** Unbeta'd  
> ** I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles woke panting. Again. Her legs were tangled in her sheets, clothes stuck to her body damp with sweat. This is the third time this week that Stiles has woken up panting with an unquenchable ache between her legs. She sat up, knowing that if she didn't shower and get ready she would be late for school. For a moment she thought of forgoing the shower but the last thing she needed was Scott and the rest of the pack smelling her. 

After climbing from the shower and throwing on some clothes Stiles watched herself in the mirror. Her pale skin was actually gaining a bit of a tan, and her dark brown hair was longer than usual and a mess of waves. Stiles took one last look at herself, adjusting her loosely flowing tank top and cuffing her jeans. Stiles was slender, but running with the wolves had her at her most athletic level ever. 

While Stiles was stopped at the light just around the corner from the school she checked her phone. Grunting lightly she dropped it on the seat beside her. No messages. Over the last year she and Derek had been spending a lot of time together. Scott was spending so much time with Allison that Stiles didn't really have her best friend anymore. But Derek was there. So they would spend time together, hanging in the loft, or Derek would sneak into Stiles's room and just hang out. Stile's grew to have a bigger crush on Derek than she had before, making her situation even worse.

Derek had been avoiding Stiles. Not coming over, responding to texts or calls... Stiles was starting to worry about him. She was also starting to worry about the fact that she was waking up panting because she was dreaming about Derek in very very sinful ways. It was Friday, thank god, so Stiles had the weekend to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"Stiles!"

"Hey Scotty boy. What's up?"

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and Stiles knew that he was bailing on something but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You... we were going to binge watch walking dead tonight... but... wait you forgot didn't you?"

"Shit Scott... I'm sorry. My mind has been elsewhere." She turned from her locker to level Scott with a stare. "You were going to cancel on me anyway. I can tell by the look on your face."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, it actually works out..."

Scott looked at her as if she had grown another head, and who knows considering this is Beacon Hills she could have grown another head. 

"Have you heard from Derek lately?"

"No." 

The bell rang, saving Stiles from the look that Scott was giving her. She knew that if she told him that Derek was not responding to texts, and more importantly not showing up in her room but showing up in her dreams and making her want something she can't have. Stiles made the decision, she was going to use her free period and go find Derek and make sure he was okay. Now all she had to do was get through school.

Each class seemed to go by as slow as humanly possible. As soon as her last class was over, Stiles was out of her seat. Already planning her escape she brought her backpack to Chemistry, she even was on her best behavior to make sure Harris didn't give her detention. Stiles made it out of the school parking lot without a member of the pack confronting her. They all had been looking at her funny at lunch, but it probably had something to do with her frustration. 

It only took her 10 minutes to get to Derek's loft. It appeared that his Camaro was sitting where it should have been, which could be a good sign, it could be a bad sign. It all just depended on what Stiles walked into, which was Derek standing at his table, his back to the door.

"You have been avoiding me."

Derek's head turned a little in the direction of Stiles's voice. "Sorry. It's just... You shouldn't be here."

His voice sounded strained, and as Stiles approached him it looked like his muscles were strained as well.

"Are you okay Derek? You could have at least answered my texts."

"Sorry my phone has been off."

Stiles stopped when she was standing next to Derek. She observed the way his face looked, pained and dotted with sweat. Derek looked like Stiles felt the last few mornings. Stiles could feel her mouth going dry, and the ache coming back. Derek's nostrils flared clearly getting a whiff of Stiles's arousal. 

Taking a step back, Stiles really looked at Derek. Trying to figure out what was wrong when her eyes landed on his jeans. His sinfully tight jeans, were strained on the... holy shit.. on his massive erection that was awkwardly pressed against the edge of the table. This was not helping.

"Derek, how... how long have you been like this?" 

"Few days. I can't... I've tried and I just..."

Before Stiles could realize what she was doing, her hand was trailing up his neck. Derek shivered, his hips pushing toward the table and a strangled moan caught in his throat. 

"Maybe... maybe I can try and help you out a bit."

Derek turned his body to face her, his sweat giving his skin a shine that made Stiles week in the knees. She looked up at Derek through her lashes, as she brought both of her hands to Derek's waistband. When her fingers grazed the skin beneath his shirt, Stiles felt Derek buckle forward.

"Shit uh... couch."

Gently she lead him to the couch, sitting him down. Derek looked up at her, his eyes flashing Alpha Red, but he looked utterly wrecked. Panting much like Stiles had been when she woke up this morning. 

"Stiles..."

"It's okay."

She straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Immediately Derek's hands were on her, sliding up her shirt. Stiles brought her lips to Derek's. It was gently at first, almost hesitant. Until it grew fierce and sloppy. Derek's hips bucked up toward Stiles and she responded by grinding back down onto him. A gasp left her as she felt his erection against her. But it was nothing compared to the moan that left Derek. It sounded as if he was falling apart. As Stiles continued to roll her hips, Derek threw his head back whimpering and his fingers dug into her sides. For a brief moment, Stiles was concerned that Derek's claws would stick into her but pain never came. It was just his fingertips. 

"Derek..."

When the wolf brought his head up to look at Stiles all she saw was the red of his Alpha eyes. Something was weird about that, but she would have to investigate later. Right now all she wanted to focus on was Derek, and jesus christ how big was he? Stiles moved to kiss his neck, and for a moment she thought that it was a bad idea. Going for an Alpha's neck... until he bared it. Stiles took the opportunity to kiss and nip at the column of Derek's neck. This time she could feel the whimper that traveled through his throat. 

She couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands were back on Derek's jeans, popping the button and pulling at the zipper. None of her own clothes were off, but she was desperate to get Derek's jeans off, or at least out of the way. As she slid from his lap to kneeling on the floor she attempted to take his jeans with her, and to her surprise he willingly lifted his hips and let his jeans slip down. 

It was like a reflex to him, like he had been trained. That was when the reminder hit Stiles. Kate probably trained him to be like this. To be so willing, and now that his guard was down he was back at it. Stiles stopped at his briefs, before he was completely vulnerable. 

"Derek."

"Hm." It was a groan and he wasn't looking at her.

"Look at me." Her own voice was weak. 

Derek tilted his head, looking at Stiles like she had asked. That wrecked look, and his messy hair sent a wave of lust through her. God he was too sexy for his own good. 

"You are okay with this right?"

"You... you are seriously asking me... if I... yes. Please Stiles."

Oh god he was begging, and Stiles hated that she knew where he learned how to beg, but god he was just so good at it. Without prolonging Derek's pleasure filled pain, Stiles pulled Derek from his briefs. Revealing a large, thick cock. Dripping pre come. Stiles licked her lips as she watched the bead slip down, then Derek's cock twitched. Her eyes shot to his and saw that he was locked onto her, watching her every move. With her own eyes locked onto Derek's, Stiles leaned forward, licking a stripe from the base of him to the tip. Then sucking his head into her mouth. 

"F-Fuck."

Derek's voice was strangled and quiet but Stiles knew she was doing something right. As she twisted her tongue around him, and sucked Derek's hips jerked forward in aborted moves. Stiles's mouth was already stretched to the limit around him, and as she sucked with my enthusiasm she felt him hit the back of her throat. She continued to look up at Derek, finding him with his jaw dropped open, and more sweat beading on his brow. His hands were kneading into the couch cushions, until they were grabbing her shoulders.

Stiles was abruptly pulled from Derek until she was straddling one of his thighs. Derek's hands were back on her hips, and she was dumbfounded.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No.. just..." he was breathless as he bared his neck to her again. 

She leaned in and continued the her pattern of kissing, and nipping. Derek was whimpering still, and Stiles had to wonder how this was going to help. With a brief look she saw his own hand wrapped around his dick, still slick from her spit. Just watching how he handled himself caused Stiles's hips to buck forward finding the friction against her from Derek's thigh. Derek let out a choked groan and Stiles noticed he stopped moving his hand. At this rate they weren't going to get anywhere. 

Stiles reached down to where his hand was and pushed it away. Gripping him in her hand. She could feel every inch of him as her hand moved, and she ached to feel it somewhere else, but right now he needed this. She continued to kiss his neck as her hand moved, she could feel Derek's body tensing. She gripped him a little tighter and moved her hand quicker desperate to get him off. 

Derek's head fell back, and broken moans fell from his lips. Then Stiles felt him twitch in her hand, his come hot, spilling over her hand and shooting onto his shirt. Derek's body shook and twitched before relaxing into the couch. 

Honestly this was the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen. She would admit to seeing a lot of porn in her life, because... I mean come on. But this... it took the cake. The problem here was the fact that this image was going to be forever burned into her mind. And she knew this was going to make the dreams worse. Stiles rested her body against Derek, her nose still pressed into his neck. As Derek's breathing slowed, and he seemed to be able to get ahold of himself, he moved his neck to get Stiles's attention. 

His eyes were back to hazel green, and he looked at her differently. A look he had never really given her before. Gently, he took her hand and cleaned it with a part of his shirt that wasn't covered. It brought a giggle through Stiles's chest. She shifted on Derek's lap and watched as his nose flared. No doubt, once again, catching the scent of her arousal. Stiles was watching Derek's every move, hyper aware of where his hands were, and how she was positioned on him. Until her phone rang. Reluctantly, she got up and pulled her phone from her back pocket. 

"Hey Parrish." 

Stiles did her best to portray that she was being severely inconvenienced by his phone call and that someone better be dead.

"Your dad is off his rocker!"

"What now?"

"Threatening to put the entire deputy staff in lockup if they don't let him get a burger."

"God damnit! Keep him in his office. I can be there in 10."

Stiles hung up the phone and groaned dropping her head back, forgetting that she wasn't alone. 

"Why me?!" 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Derek laughing quietly. Of course she would have had this little display of frustration in front of him. And Stiles knew he could smell that it wasn't just frustration. When she turned to look at him, he had already changed his shirt and put his pants back into place. 

"Go save your father from a cholesterol binge."

"Don't keep ignoring me Hale."

The pointed stare that Stiles leveled Derek with was enough for him to put his hands up in surrender, the smirk on his lips was enough to make Stiles wonder if letting her father have a burger wouldn't be so bad, and she could just stay. But what if Derek didn't want her to stay.

There it was, good old anxiety peaking into her stomach. Maybe that is why Derek was avoiding her, he didn't want to do that with her. Stiles needed to get herself out of here before she embarrassed herself further. She slapped on a smile and headed out to the Jeep. 

On the way to the station, Stiles caved. Honestly she didn't want to argue tonight, and she just wanted to go home. She stopped at the Sheriff's favorite burger place, and ordered the burger he isn't supposed to have, with all of the extra things he likes. Maybe it would keep him calm long enough to get back on the diet and quit threatening his deputies. 

When she walked into the lobby with the food, the receptionist had the most grateful look on her face that was quickly erased when she started laughing. 

"Parrish, this is reception. Corral that crazy Sheriff into his office. I don't care, make something up. I'm sending her in."

It was like a recon mission and Stiles was trying to hold back the laughter herself, especially when she heard her dad yelling at Parrish. Muffled accusations, and threats, the best was the Sheriff yelling about being pushed into his own office. Stiles couldn't hide the smirk as she walked through the squad room. The collective sigh of relief almost made her lose it. Then Parrish turned around.

"Took you long enough. Boy he is going to be pissed when I open that door."

"Then I will eat all of this in front of him, and you can throw him in lockup."

Parrish snorted, and then opened the door to the office. Stiles saw her father sitting there at his desk, stewing. Oh he was pissed alright, and Stiles was sure that Parrish was in for it, especially if she didn't announce herself.

"Dad."

"Of course he called you."

"Don't be petulant. I brought you something. The masses were concerned."

She dropped the bag of fried and cheesy goodness on the table, which won a smile from the Sheriff that she hadn't seen in a while. It was pure excitement, then a flash of concern.

"If there is a veggie burger in here I swear..."

"Double bacon cheeseburger with extra sauce, no onion. Large curly fries and a Large Dr.Pepper."

The Sheriff stood there in awe. Stiles was sure that he didn't think his daughter would bring him exactly what he wanted. That was how she worked though, if she caved every once and a while then he wouldn't lock up his entire staff and there would be peace throughout the land. At least Sheriff rage related peace.

They sat there in silence while eating their burgers. Stiles had finished hers and was moving on to the curly fries when her father gave her the look. The look that said spill the beans.

"Threatening to lock up the entire deputy staff? Over a burger?"

"Okay. Maybe that was a little much. I'm just... I'm going to be working a lot more and I felt like I was going to come off the rails."

"Well, I am glad we avoided that. Do not make a habit of it, or I will put you in lock up."

"Alright, alright. Get out of here. Don't get into trouble!"

Stiles snickered as she left the station. Usually the snicker would be for the fact that she was actually going to get into trouble, and she was 90% sure the Sheriff would never find out. This time it was because she was going home. She had already caused herself enough trouble today. 

The drive home was short, but her mind kept going back to the loft. She thought that maybe she could take care of the problem herself. Once in the house she locked the door, and headed up to her bedroom. Stiles replaced her shirt with one that she had stolen from Derek, and laid down. Since the Sheriff was working more nights, putting pants on wasn't necessary.

Once in her bed, Stiles laid there, thinking of what had happened in the loft. Never did she imagine that she would actually kiss Derek in the land of the waking. Let alone give him a blowjob, or make him come. Something wasn't right, that was for sure. Stiles needed to figure out what brought this on and what was happening, but all she could think about was the sounds he was making and it was not helping.

She was just about to push her hand past her panties when she heard the window slide open. Immediately Stiles wanted to skin the person climbing through, lord help her if it were Scott. When the figure stepped through the window her anger dissipated and her heart was in her throat. Derek stood there, almost looking ashamed. He was wearing the same thing that Stiles had left him in, but he clearly wasn't as relaxed. 

"Derek?"

"Stiles... I... we need to talk about..."

"Okay." 

Stiles sat up in her bed and scooted over. Leaving Derek his typical spot on the outside of the bed, where he usually occupied space. Derek sat, but didn't face her. Instead he had his back to her as if he was ready to run at any moment. This couldn't be good. 

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. I just... I clearly haven't been myself and I didn't want you to pick up on it an feel obligated. Which, since you came to the loft kind of defeated that purpose. You have no clue how helpful that was and I feel like you got the shit end of the deal."

"I didn't feel obligated Derek." 

Stiles reached out, grabbing his shoulder letting her fingers graze his neck. Derek shivered. Stiles noticed his neck felt dewy. Instantly she scooted to his side taking in his appearance. The shine of sweat was back, his hands shook slightly, was he nervous?

"I just wanted to repay you." 

That look was back. The look Derek had after he came down from his high. His eyes alternating between hers and her lips. Stiles thinks she knows what he means, and dear god yeah she wants that.

"Okay."

Instantly Derek's lips were on hers, but they didn't linger there for long. Continuing a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, stopping just before the dip of the shirt.

"Is this my shirt?"

"Yeah..." Her voice quiet, she could feel the blush heating up her ears. 

Derek didn't respond, aside from a huff of laughter. He gently pushed her onto her back, reattaching his lips to her neck while his hand slid down, fingers pushing past the waistband of her panties. Stiles gasped as she felt his fingers run over her clit. Immediately her hips were pushing up into his hand, wanting... no needing more. As Derek's fingers circled around her, Stiles let out moans that could almost parallel what Derek sounded like in the loft. When his fingers pushed inside of her wet slit, Stiles thought she was going to scream. 

No one had ever touched her like that, besides herself. The fact that it was Derek was starting to go to her head. While his fingers worked inside of her, Stiles felt Derek beside her. Gently rubbing against her. When he hit that sweet spot perfectly a sharp moan filled the air and Derek's hips thrusted into her hip, almost as if it were involuntary. 

When Stiles tilted her head to look at Derek he looked like he did when she found him in the loft. Like he was going to implode right then and there. She reached for his jeans, cupping his growing erection. A groan caught in Derek's throat.

"Derek." 

Her voice was firmer than she really had expected. Instantly Derek stopped touching her, now he was looking at her, seemingly trying to figure out what was wrong. That was when Stiles grabbed on to his waistband and pull him over her. Derek braced himself on his elbows, looking at Stiles. She could feel his bulge hard against her damp panties. Wrapping her legs around his hips she locked him in. 

"Stiles."

"What."

"I didn't come here for.. me..."

"So. It isn't fair to leave you like this."

Stiles tilted her hips just enough to cause delicious friction, and Derek groaned again. 

"I know you can smell it on me. I know you have been able to smell it on me before."

"What... what if I hurt you. I don't know if I will be able to stop."

As if on cue Derek's hips ground down into Stiles. He must have been thinking about her offer. The gasp that Stile let out was pure pleasure.

"Does.. does that sound like your hurting me?" Stiles looked him dead in the eyes. "Please Derek."

It was like she had spoken the magic words. Derek was tearing away his clothes and ripping Stiles's panties off. She had taken care of her shirt because she didn't want it ruined. When Derek was on top of her again, lining himself with her entrance, he stopped. Looking at her again.

"This is what you want right?"

"Yes."

Without further hesitation Derek sunk into her. Pulling a scream from her throat. Stiles hadn't anticipated it hurting this much. But then again, she never told Derek that he was her first. She could feel him stretching her as far as possible. When Derek pulled back a little, Stiles tensed and let out a pained moan. Immediately Derek stopped, looking at Stiles. 

"Am I your first?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Fuck."

Derek tensed above her. Trying his best not to move, but that is the last thing that Stiles wanted him to do. She wanted him, all or nothing. 

"Derek..."

The way her voice sounded must have been the key, because he began moving. Pushing into her deep with each thrust. Derek's head was pressed to her neck, breathing heavy against her skin. Her moans were spurring him on, each moan brought on a sharper thrust. With Derek's free hand he reached out and laced their fingers together holding onto Stiles like he was going to die if he didn't.

He was hitting her perfectly with every thrust, bottoming out inside her. Derek's thrusts were becoming unsteady, occasionally only pulling out a little before slamming into her. A husky groan left Derek that went straight to Stiles's clit. Causing her to clench around him. She could feel her orgasm coming, she just almost there. As soon as she clenched around Derek's thick cock, he jerked back inside her hitting her hard and deep. That is when she felt him coming. Twitching violently inside of her. Only pausing for a moment, Derek pulled out and thrust back in hard. Aiming for her orgasm. After rolling his hips brutally into her Stiles snapped. 

Her body contracting around him as he fucked her through her orgasm. Derek's own whimpers in her ear intensifying every wave of pleasure running through her. 

"Stiles...." 

Derek sounded completely wrecked, but each time Stiles felt a wave of pleasure through her, she also felt Derek's cock getting hard again.

"Oh my god."

"I can.. I can stop."

"Don't..."

Derek rotated them so that Stiles was on top of him, and he was leaning against the head board. He continued to pump into her, and this time it was Stiles's turn to bury her head into Derek's neck. Her noises being muffled by Derek's skin. She was over sensitive, but she didn't want it to stop. Never wanted it to stop. At this point Stiles was going to seek help if this was a dream.

She could feel Derek's hands holding on to her hips rolling them with the rhythm of his own. His thrusts were growing fiercer. If Stiles thought Derek was pushing deep before, now... now he was hitting places she didn't know he could reach. The burn started low in her stomach, Derek's breathing was growing even more uneven. Stiles could feel herself starting to fall off the edge. She braced herself by grabbing Derek's neck, holding on. 

As soon as her hand touched his neck Derek's hips were stuttering and he was coming inside of her again. With each twitch, Derek's hips jerked forward hard pushing Stiles completely cover the edge. 

"DerekDerekDerek..." 

"Ssstiles..."

This time Derek's body relaxed, and when it did, it really did. He wasn't as tense, and he didn't have an ever constant erection. Derek kissed Stiles, it was gentle and Stiles whimpered into him as Derek moved, pulling out of Stiles. He laid her down on the bed, and got up to grab the towel she kept on the back of her door. She watched him as he moved, dutifully cleaning her up, and cleaning him up. Derek handed her the shirt she was wearing and once his own briefs were on he found a pair of panties in a drawer and handed them to her. 

In Stiles's fantasies and dreams, Derek always left. So it was surprising to her as she watched him climb back into bed next to her. It wasn't the first time they had laid in bed next to each other, but this was different. Stiles didn't know what this meant for them, she had two weeks left of High School, and who knows if Derek was actually going to stay in Beacon Hills this time. Hell.. she didn't know if he wanted anything to come of this. 

"Stiles."

She turned to look at him, he still looked utterly wrecked. His hair a complete mess, and he just looked fucked out. But he was looking at her as if he was concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Your breathing is giving you away. What's wrong?"

"Uh.. well... you're staying?"

"I can leave if you want."

"No, that wasn't what I was saying... I just... I'm kind of confused is all." 

"Me too. You know I will leave if you want me to."

"Did uhm... did it help?"

"I think so... I think it worked."

"Good."

Stiles smiled, and turned to face the wall like she usually does when trying to sleep. Derek scooted closer to her, his bare chest flush with her back. His nose was positioned right at her neck, breathing in her scent. She could get used to this, but she didn't know if she should try or not. What she did know is that she was exhausted, and by the way Derek was breathing, he was already asleep. She might as well enjoy this while it lasts.


	2. Alpha Baby Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is the name of the game, and the prize... a little bundle of were-joy that no one really expected. With all of her attempts, Stiles avoids Derek. Stiles has decisions to make, and her anxiety isn't helping whenever she thinks about Derek finding out. Will he want this baby? What if he doesn't? More importantly, how the ever living hell is she going to raise a werebaby?!

As it turns out, it lasted, for a while. They still didn't have a label, but Derek would slip through her window after her dad left. Or there were occasions where Stiles stayed after pack night with the impression that Derek was helping her with her history final. Derek would stay with her until morning, or her father came home, which ever came first. If Stiles stayed with Derek she would leave in the morning. 

It wasn't like a booty call, at least that is what Stiles felt for a while. They never did anything in public, no hand holding, no kisses. Occasionally there were brief glances and innocent touches much like they had been before. Nothing was different in that regard. Honestly, Stiles was even more confused. Each time they were together it was different than the first. Derek didn't look as though he was going to die if he didn't get off, and he wasn't shaking.

Then things changed. Stiles finished High School, and enrolled in the college closest to Beacon Hills, which was conveniently a 20 minute drive. Stiles didn't eve plan to move into the dorms, or get an apartment. This way she could keep track of her dad's diet. When Stiles started planning out school her encounters with Derek slowed until they ended completely two months before school was supposed to start. Their friendship never changed, at least she was thankful for that.

The week of orientation was here. She drove to the campus and attended all the meetings, even though she felt off. Something didn't seem right. If Stiles thought about it, something wasn't right for a while. During the whole second day of orientation she was sure it was food poisoning. The smell of campus food made her stomach turn. It got to the point that she excused herself from the orientation, promising to attend a later one, and headed home. 

Once she got closer to Beacon Hills the nausea subsided, and Stiles's mind was racing. Maybe it wasn't food poisoning. She made a quick pitstop just outside of town and sped home. When she pulled into the drive way, the Sheriff was just locking the door. He was working a double and must have came home for something, if not a nap. 

"Hey Kiddo, you're back early?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well. I am going to get some rest, maybe attend the orientation in a few weeks."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." 

Stiles nodded, and passed the Sheriff with her backpack and headed inside. Mentally she was thinking that she needed all sorts of things, but the little box in her backpack was weighing on her mind. It wasn't like she needed it, the moment she had thought about the possibility was when she knew for sure. But, it didn't hurt. Once the Sheriff was out of the drive way and she was sure he wouldn't return until later, Stiles locked herself in the bathroom and proceeded to follow the instructions on the box.

When the minute was up, Stiles's heart was hammering so hard she thought she would pass out. With a shaky hand, she reached out and turned over the plastic stick. Two bold pink lines filled the space. The panic was setting in. She was pregnant! How could she be pregnant?! They were safe every... wait. The first time they were together, when Derek came through her window. They were anything but safe. Oh my god. The panic was inching it's way up her stomach. She was pregnant with Derek Hale's baby. About 3 months... fuck.

Before there was any possibility of her passing out in the bathroom, Stiles ran down the stairs and got into the Jeep. She needed to see Melissa, and now! She pulled into the parking lot about 5 minutes later, thanking anything that is holy that she didn't get pulled over. Melissa found Stiles purely on accident, but Stiles was thankful she did't have to ask for her. As always, she was just there.

"Stiles honey, how did orientation go?"

"Uh... okay... I... I need your help... fuck... I just need help."

Melissa's eyes set on mother mode. Searching Stiles's eyes for anything that could be wrong with the girl in front of her. 

"Come on." 

Thankfully Melissa understands the need for privacy. Immediately she ushered Stiles into an empty room and only spoke once the door was secure.

"Is it pack related? Is something bad happening?"

"All of the above... kinda..." 

Tears pricked at Stiles's eyes, she wasn't going to cry about this. Not now. Stiles didn't freaking cry god damnit!

"You said you needed help. What is going on with you? Do you think something's wrong with you or do you know?"

"I know."

With a sigh, Stiles pulled the offending object from her hoodie pocket and handed it to Melissa. The woman took it, looking at it for a moment, then looking at Stiles. She had almost expected a disappointed look and disapproval. Instead the warmth and sympathy in Melissa's eyes was what Stiles didn't know she needed.

"It could be a false positive..."

"It's not. I'm going to guess I am about 3 months."

Stiles's voice was shaky, but Melissa didn't even hesitate in her next actions. She hugged Stiles, then guided her to sit on the bed. The reassuring smile never leaving her face. Stiles knows... she remembers her father talking about it with Melissa. Scott would have had an older sibling, Melissa was pregnant just out of high school but lost the baby. If anyone understood it would be Melissa.

"This is going to be cold." 

A nod was how Stiles responded, and then jumped a little as the cold gel touched her abdomen. Melissa held her hand as she scanned for a little growth. Stiles wouldn't look at the monitor, still in denial, hoping maybe sh was wrong. It was when she heard the little gasp from Melissa, she finally looked up. There it was in black and white on the screen. Stiles was going to be a mom. 

Melissa printed out a few pictures and handed them to Stiles. When she returned from putting the machine away, Melissa sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles knew she wouldn't force her to say anything but Stiles needed to say something. Melissa was the only person that knew and now she needed help. 

"I don't know what to do."

"Was it..."

"Yeah.. consent was given."

"Sorry, I just... I needed to be sure. It's a mo.. a nurse thing."

"You can't lie to me Melissa. It's a mom thing. That's why I came to you. Who else would I go to?"

When Stiles turned and looked at Melissa she could see the wetness starting in her brown eyes. It was true. Melissa had been like a mother to Stiles when she lost hers. Helping her through all the things a mother would. That is why Stiles's immediate reaction was to go to her.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Stiles just nodded in response. Not trusting her voice for this part of the necessary conversation.

"It's someone in the pack isn't it? Jesus... please don't let it be Scott." Melissa tensed. "Not that you wouldn't be an ideal woman for Scott.. I just..."

"It's not Scott. It's uhm... It's Derek."

"Okay. Do you plan to tell him?"

"I don't... I don't know. I need time to figure it out. I'll keep it, but I can't have them knowing yet."

Silence filled the room. Melissa got up and started writing some things down, then slipped the paper into the pocket of her scrubs. 

"I don't mean to push you, but you know that they will be able to hear the heartbeat. Maybe even as soon as now."

That sent Stiles's heart into a craze again. 

"I'll go to Deaton. Is... what do I need? Vitamins or something..."

"You do what you need to do. I will take care of that. I won't say anything to anyone until you are okay with it."

"Thanks mom."

"Always sweetie."

Melissa hugged Stiles, and walked with her until she was out to the Jeep. Her next stop would have to be Deaton's and she hoped to god that Scott was not anywhere near the Animal Clinic. Stiles parked in the back, but walked around to the front. Scott's bike was nowhere in sight which was a good sign, an even better sign was when he didn't come running the moment the bell on the door rang as she opened it.

"Miss Stilinski, what can I help you with?"

"I have a personal request, and I am hoping that you alone can help me."

"Ah, yes. Follow me."

Deaton lead them back to his office after flicking the sign to closed. If wolves were here he would have told her, due to the wording of her question. Once inside the office, Deaton closed the door behind him. Conveniently Stiles notices the Mountain Ash sealing the room. Idly she wondered if her baby would be a werewolf, if she would be able to walk through the line of ash carrying the baby. 

"Now that we are away from any prying ears, what can I do for you?"

"I need help hiding my scent and masking my heartbeat."

"Are you in danger?"

"No, I..." Stiles covered her tiny abdomen with her arms. Deaton blatantly noticing the movement

"Ah. You don't want the pack to know you are pregnant."

"Not.. not yet. I... I don't know what to do yet and I just... I can't have them all up in my business. Not until I am ready."

"I think I have just the thing."

Deaton turned to a locked cabinet, pulling out a few things and setting them down on the counter. 

"How long are you planning to keep this secret?"

"Maybe a month or two... maybe less."

"Okay. This liquid will mask your heartbeat. This..." Deaton held a small vial of amber liquid. "This will eliminate your scent. All you need to do is write a symbol somewhere on your skin with the liquid. It will dry invisibly. If you wish to eliminate your scent from a room you must write the same symbol on the door. The symbol is for both liquids. Remember it must be done daily to your body. A room only once until the symbol is erased."

Deaton wrote down a symbol on a piece of paper and handed it to Stiles. She almost choked on her own spit when she saw the triskele on the paper. 

"Seriously?!"

"Because I am assuming you are hiding this from your own pack, you will have to use their symbol. Derek is their Alpha, and this is what needs to be done."

"Thank's doc."

Stiles grabbed the vials and headed for the door. How had her life gotten this messed up?! The next month was going to be difficult, but for now she needed to tell her dad.

That conversation was hard. Thankfully Melissa offered to sit in, and be a buffer if anything happened. To both of their surprises, the Sheriff beamed. There was no disappointment, and when Stiles had asked why he wasn't disappointed all he could say was that she was out of High School, and that she was an adult and he was going to be a grandpa. His response to who the father was ended up being the biggest surprise. Noah was down right excited. He had helped the Hale's when the fire took their family. Knowing Derek would have a family again seemed to make him giddy. 

Eventually when the man calmed down, he agreed to help keep her secret until she was ready, even to Parrish. Melissa had dropped off all the vitamins and lists of things Stiles would need to do and look out for. Immediately booking appointments with doctors that Melissa knew personally. She made it abundantly clear that she was going to be there the whole way through this and come hell or high water that baby would be taken care of by everyone. It overwhelmed Stiles, the whole situation did. She was freaking pregnant and terrified that Derek wouldn't want the baby. 

That was how she ended up where she was now. Stiles had avoided Derek for a little over a month after finding out she was pregnant. The few times she ran into Scott he couldn't detect a change, thank god for Deaton on that front. By now Stiles had a little bump. It wasn't much, but her pants were a little tighter than she wanted and leggings were becoming her go to. 

With the help of her father, Stiles decided to forgo college until a later date. Most likely until the baby was born. Well not just the baby.. the baby boy she was carrying. Another thing that made the Sheriff giggly. He was having a grandson. Noah was exuding excitement to a degree that Stiles hadn't seen in a long time. It was becoming a problem for Stiles to keep the man calm. He wasn't the only one having trouble remaining calm. 

Apparently Derek was losing it. He had gone to the Sheriff station multiple times because Stiles wasn't answering his texts, or calls. He couldn't find her on campus, and she was never home when he drove by. The pack hadn't seen her and Noah said that Derek was distraught. It would appear that Deaton's little concoctions were working.

Stiles was finished with an ultra sound, and meeting Melissa at the McCall house for lunch while Scott was in class. Melissa had pulled into the driveway, and Stiles had watched from Scott's window where she was laying on the bed. Derek pulled up behind her, getting out of the Camaro in a huff, she cracked the window to hear the conversation.

"Melissa!" 

Derek approached, looking wrecked. A different wrecked than she had seen him before. Like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey Derek. Scott's still in class..."

"Where is she?!"

"What?"

"Where is Stiles?"

Melissa didn't answer, she just looked at him and Stiles was sure it was the mom stare. Melissa had become amazing at deceiving the wolves. They couldn't detect her lie unless they knew her tell. Only Scott and Stiles knew it.

"I can smell her on you. No one at the station will tell me anything, I can't find her at school. I've... I've even been to her house. Her room smells like she hasn't been there in years. I... there is only one thing that causes that.. I... I need to find her."

"Derek. You need to calm down before you have a panic attack. She isn't dead, I can promise you that. But sweetie, I have made a promise and as a mom I have to keep it. Stiles is safe, she is okay."

"I haven't gone this long without seeing her since we became friends. Best friends. I just... I need to talk to her."

It was almost as if Melissa knew Stiles was listening. 

"Try to stop by her house tonight. She might be home, just... don't lose it okay."

"Yeah... okay."

Stiles watched as Derek walked back to the Camaro, his shoulders sagged in defeat. She was surprised that the wolf hadn't heard her heartbeat, but that is probably because Deaton was good at his job. She wanted to yell at him and make him stop looking like that, but she didn't have the courage. Now she had to go downstairs and face Melissa who had just told Derek to go to her house tonight. When Stiles met her in the kitchen she could already read Melissa's ashamed expression.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I should have asked you before telling him to go to your house tonight."

"It's okay. I saw him. At the very least he needs to see me. If I'm not ready I can keep the triskele up, and you can't really see my belly yet."

Melissa smiled at Stiles. The two had grown incredibly close over the last month, and Stiles was grateful. Melissa had been friends with CLaudia, so if anyone other than her father knew what Claudia would do it was Melissa. Stiles trusted her to know what to do. They had enjoyed their lunch together, and then Stiles was heading home before Scott could get back. The last thing she needed was explaining her absence to him right now. As it was she had to figure out what to say to Derek.

She thought she would have time to plan it out, but after a quick dinner with her father at the station, Stiles realized that she would have to go home and wait for the wolf to show. After showering and painting the symbol on her wrist, Stiles changed into leggings and a flowy tank top. It would hide her bump until she was ready to show it. 

When she heard the knock on her window, Stiles had been sitting on her bed. Biting at her thumbnail. Quickly she got up, feeling her heart thunder in her chest and she opened the window. Returning to sit on her bed while Derek climbed in. When she finally looked at him he looked worse than when he crawled through her window 4 months ago. But this was different, he looked sick. Reddish purple bruises under his eyes from not sleeping, his hair was an utter mess, he looked thinner but Stiles knew that wasn't really possible, it was just how he carried himself. Something she noticed was his eyes were red, like bloodshot red. 

"S-Stiles.."

His breathing was choppy, like he was holding back sobs. It broke Stiles's heart, but the problem she was having now was whether or not he would like what she would have to say.

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah I'm uh.. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

Stiles just stared at him. She knew he didn't need to hear her heart to know she was lying. 

"I've... I've seen your Jeep at the hospital all the time. Melissa she just... no one will tell me anything Stiles. I can't smell you, not even here... it's like you died. I can't hear your heartbeat like I used to. I even tried asking your dad if you were having tests, if you were sick but he just looks at me with this concerned look and says nothing."

"I'm not sick Derek. I'm not dying."

There was a sigh of relief coming from the side of the room where Derek stood. Before Stiles says anything she has questions. She needs to know. 

"When I found you in the loft... what was wrong with you? Why were you on sex overdrive?"

"What?"

"Or are you always like that, and your regular booty call was unavailable?"

"No Stiles."

"Then what?! You said you tried everything... what was everything?"

"I didn't... I didn't know what was wrong with me. Not until after. I did try everything. I tried jacking off, I tried watching porn, I even tried hooking up with someone." 

Derek paused, he was ashamed. Stiles could tell by his face, but she felt like someone punched her in the chest. He had been with someone else. Sure they weren't dating but still. It hurt. She was focusing on trying to breathe when she barely heard what he said next.

"Nothing worked. It was bad enough to the point where I was rubbing against anything to get somewhere. When you found me."

"You didn't want me to feel obligated." Stiles repeats the words Derek had said that night.

"Nothing I did worked, nothing she did worked. The moment you touched me... that worked. When you got me off in the loft I... it took a little while before my body started up again. I didn't come to your house trying to get off. I wanted to explain, and repay the favor. Stiles you were not a booty call."

"What... what was wrong? Why did that happen?"

"Remember that witch the week before?" Stiles nodded. "I got hit, I didn't tell anyone. Maybe I should have. After I left your house I did research. I figured it out. Because after we... were together it didn't happen again. Not that intensely nothing more than usual. I was avoiding you before because control was limited. I couldn't shift other than my eyes, but still. I know I'm stronger than you by default. I couldn't hurt you like that. I couldn't ruin it."

The word ruined rang in Stiles's head. At first she had thought of this situation as ruining her college experience, her young life. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that if it had to happen with someone, she is glad it was Derek. She loved him, and he deserved a family. If he wanted it.

"Then you..." She must have been quiet for too long. "We were... we had something Stiles. Then you practically fucking vanished! No scent, no texts, no calls, never at home, always at the hospital. I could smell a trace of you on Melissa. Scott says he hasn't seen you. I couldn't find you at school. I deserve an answer as to why the hell you are avoiding me Stiles! Did I do something wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Her ears were ringing. Stiles didn't mean to say it like that, or really say it at all but out it came and she was staring wide eyed at Derek as if she could suck the words back with her glare. Various emotions crossed Derek's face, until he settled with what looked like hurt and anger.

"You... you are what?! Who where you with? You cheated on me?"

That was it, anger surged through Stiles to the point where she stood from the bed. 

"First of all dick wolf, we didn't have a fucking label! So even if I had been with anyone else it wouldn't be cheating but that is a mute point considering YOU are the only person I have ever been with!"

"This can't.. no. You're lying aren't you? We always used a condom!"

"Oh yeah sure. You know... we had a condom when we had sex that night. The first night. Why would I lie to you Derek?!" 

Stiles was now on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Derek didn't want this. He never would. What was she thinking. 

"I.. I have no benefit of lying about this! You didn't find me at school because I am not going! You didn't find me here because I have been with Melissa, or at the hospital BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT!"

On shaky legs, Stiles walked to the door and wiped away the Triskele then turned to look at Derek. Immediately he stumbled back into her desk. She knew all of the scents of her room were hitting him at once.

"Why... why does it smell like all you have been doing in here is panicking?"

"Because I am pregnant with your baby and half the time I can't breathe because why would someone like you want this with someone like me?!"

"Stiles." His voice was his Alpha voice, the voice of anger and betrayal. Immediately Stiles knew the baby was a werewolf because it made her cower. She never cowered to Derek.

With a swipe of her thumb she wiped away the triskele on her wrist. Letting Derek hear everything, smell everything. Stiles refused to look at him, panic and anxiety flooded her. She expected him to leave and not just her room, but Beacon Hills. 

"S-Stiles..."

His voice was broken again, like it was when he came in her room. She looked up at him with wet eyes, apparently she was going to cry about it now. 

"This is why you have been avoiding me? Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Why tell you... so you can leave? So you can tell me how much you never wanted it to be me? So you can break my heart without even knowing you are doing it? Why would I tell you Derek?!"

"Because maybe... maybe you are wrong? Did you ever think of that? I figured out why it worked with you. You are more to me than pack and a best friend and a booty call as you assumed. It only worked because you are my Mate."

What?! His Mate?! Why didn't she pick up on that? How did she miss that. Oh my god wait... Derek wants this? He wants to be part of this?! And Stiles denied him that because she was too scared. Now she can't breathe. Fuck she can't breathe. Her vision was swimming, her breath coming in short. Immediately Derek was pulling her to his chest and sitting on the bed.

"You need to breathe Stiles."

Derek tried counting like he had before when this happened, but it didn't work. Stiles was in too deep. When she thought she was going to pass out Derek's lips pressed to hers. It was gentle and sincere. When he pulled away his eyes frantically searched hers while awaiting her breathing to regulate.

"I didn't tell you when I should have. Melissa knows, my dad knows... obviously the doctors know." 

She still sounded out of breath, but she scooted a little out of Derek's grip and leaned against the headboard. 

"Stiles... that was... you're 4 months pregnant."

"I am well aware of that fact. You, sourwolf, are going to be a daddy of a baby boy. Werebaby actually."

Derek looked like he had been slapped. Stiles wondered if he was suddenly regretting this. Until she saw the tilt of his head. He was listening. No doubt he had located the heartbeat, differentiating it from Stiles's. 

"I have ultra sound pictures. I didn't know what to do with them at first, but... I figured when I finally told you maybe you would want them." 

Gently, without trying to startle the wolf more than he seemed to be, Stiles leaned over to her nightstand and pulled out an envelope with photos. Derek took them and examined each photo. When he finally looked back up at Stiles he had that look. The one he gave her after their first round in the loft. Stiles still couldn't figure out what the hell that look is for.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?"

"I realize I don't deserve you sometimes, but I love you and I am a wreck without you."

"That you are. When have you slept last?"

"Since you stopped taking my calls."

"Derek! That is like a month!" 

"Yeah.. I guess it is."

Quiet fell between them. Derek was looking at her like he if he blinked she would vanish, and Stiles was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. That was how her life worked. 

"We need... we need to actually talk about this."

"Okay... a little late for decision making." Stiles was surprised by Derek wanting to talk about it.

"Not that. We need to be on the same page. No misunderstandings." 

Stiles nodded.

"I... If you want me to... I want to be a dad. Mate... it's... it's forever for me. You are it, and with you having my baby it doesn't... none of this changes how I feel."

"And how do you feel? How did you feel before... this."

"Like I can't live without you. A month without you and this is what I look like. I almost broke Isaac's arm when he snarked a little too much the other day. It isn't just you being the mother of my baby, it's you. I love you. I think I have known that for a while, I was just too dumb. Having sex with you, that was... wasn't intended to happen that way but Stiles I need you."

Huh?! Stiles's brain was short circuiting. She knew she had heard him say Mate earlier, but she was so panicky that it didn't register. He loved her? Now she felt worse. Fucking hell. She kept this from him and all he wanted was her, all he wanted was to know she was okay, and that at the very least still his best friend. Stiles has royally fucked this up.

"Say something please. What... what do you want? What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

"Stop begging. You don't need to beg. I have loved you for a very long time. Being your best friend was a perk. I got to spend more and more time with you, and I didn't want to be without you. I didn't know that what happened between us was because of the witch, honestly I didn't think it was more than a one time thing because why would you want me like that? I set myself up for failure. Now I am pregnant and somehow I have managed to convince myself that you don't want it. Derek you deserve a family more than anyone I know. You've had yours ripped away from you. I wasn't going to let that happen. Now your family line will continue. Werewolf genes and all. This... it doesn't change how I feel about you. What do you want?"

"You to move in with me. Not the loft. The Hale house. Peter had it redone. He won't live there but... we would. I will do anything for you. Everything."

This was the moment that Stiles wishes she would have thought about before. If she had, Derek would have known the moment she turned over the plastic stick. Derek looked so happy, so nervous, and excited. Then Stiles noticed he was looking at her stomach.

"You want to see?"

Derek nodded and Stiles stood, moving to be in front of Derek. She lifted her shirt showing her little bump, that was honestly more noticeable than she thought. Freaking werewolf baby. Gently she grabbed Derek's hand to place it on her belly. The moment their skin touched Stiles felt an electricity flow through her, and Derek's eyes light up. 

"I'll move in. I'm not going anywhere, not without you." 

Stiles moved to sit back down, but ended up laying down. Derek was kicking off his shoes and laying with her, his head on her belly, ear pressed to where his little boy was growing. Stiles carded her fingers through his hair, eliciting a content rumble from Derek's chest. 

"Sleep."

She commanded it. Derek needed to sleep and Stiles was going to be sure that he did. Of course, just as she had predicted, Derek fell asleep in minutes. Stiles herself dozed in and out, finally able to relax. She woke later to her door creaking. The weight of Derek was still there, so it had to be her father. When she looked up the Sheriff was leaning in the doorway, snapping a photo with his phone. Then nodding for her to join him downstairs.

Stiles slipped out of Derek's grasp, only waiting long enough to make sure he stayed asleep. Then met her father downstairs in the kitchen. 

"So, I see that you have told him."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He wants me to move in. He wants to take care of his baby. Dad he was a wreck. He still is. I didn't... I didn't know he would be like that. He thought I was sick and dying. Dad he would have let himself get worse."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm his mate. It's like a soulmate. For werewolves it is for life. He is never leaving. He would die if he did. Derek practically begged me to let him be part of his own babies life!"

Stiles groaned while the Sheriff stifled a laugh. Almost as though he knew this would happen.

"Stiles, this is why I was excited when you told me who it was. He will do anything to protect you. He was like that before the baby. Now, he has even more reason to protect you and your son. I wouldn't be opposed to you two living together. He can provide for you. If that is what you want."

She was quiet for a moment, digesting what her father had just said. He was one hundred percent right. Derek would have done anything for her before, when they were just friends or whatever the hell they were. Now he would do anything, include being completely vulnerable, throwing his walls down in an instant just to let her see that he will do anything, and that he wants this. Derek had already done things for her that he had told himself he would never do, and she only knew that because she was smart. 

"It is. If this had to happen to me, I wouldn't have it with anyone else."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Stiles was actually starting to feel better about the situation. That was until the commotion started upstairs, trailing downstairs. A very out of breath Derek almost skidded into the kitchen. His eyes landing on Stiles and visibly he relaxed.

"Whoa son. Are you alright?"

The Sheriff stood, meeting Derek in the doorway. Hand hovering over his gun, looking for a threat. There was none, and Stiles knew that. 

"I.. I couldn't hear you, or smell you..."

"Shit." 

Instantly she remembered the symbols drawn on the doors. Stiles rose from her chair and went from the back door to the front, wiping the symbols from the walls.

"Sorry. I forgot about those. I should probably get rid of Melissa's too. On second thought, not yet on that one."

Derek relaxed with each breath he took in. Stiles still didn't know how to handle Derek in this situation. She had never seen him so vulnerable, and it wasn't helping her already fragile emotions. This damn werebaby and his father were going to be the death of her. 

"Here. Sit."

Noah handed Derek a cup of coffee. Black. Just how he liked it. Stiles ushered him to where she had been sitting, and stood next to him. Wanting to make him feel secure, she held on to his shoulder, her thumb gently rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Sheriff..."

"Stop. I have known for a while. Don't apologize to me. You deserve a family son. You deserve to be happy. I know this will make you happy. I know Stiles will make you happy. Just take a deep breath and roll with it. That is what I had to to when Stiles was suddenly a little growth."

Derek nodded, a smile creeping up on his lips. Something that Stiles hadn't seen a lot of recently.

"Stiles also told me you want her to move in with you. I'm guessing Peter finished the Hale house."

"How did you know?"

"I had to approve of the county releasing the property. It will be a great location."

"He finished it a few weeks ago. I was planning on moving into it today. If.. if that is okay? I mean you don't have to yet.."

Derek sheepishly looked up at Stiles, asking her approval. Like he didn't want to live in the house without her. 

"That's okay. I'm sure we can get my stuff figured out."

"I will ask Parrish to help. I'm guessing you don't want the pack in on your little bundle of joy yet?"

"No dad. Not quite yet. Derek and I need to get used to this being our life before we add them into the mix."

Stiles gave Derek a reassuring look, trying as best she could to tell him that she was doing this for him. That she knew he needed time. That look was back again, and immediately Stiles knew that was going to be his signal to her. The silent I love you, the silent reminder that he was in awe of how she wanted to be with him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, she could tell he was still out of whack. 

"Alright. You two are almost so sweet my teeth are going to rot. Stiles don't forget you have a doctors appointment today.I will get with Parrish, just let me know."

The Sheriff left the kitchen, grabbing his jacket to head to the station. Stiles and Derek remained in the kitchen. Derek kind of just sat there. Stiles knew he was still overwhelmed with everything. 

"I'm going to go shower and get ready."

Once again she kissed him on the temple and then headed up the stairs. Everything felt so domestic, and it almost bothered Stiles. She had a hard time picturing Derek as domestic, but the life they all had was anywhere from normal. Skewing any image she could have had about a normal life. Once she was out of the shower and dressed, Stiles walked back into her room finding the wolf sitting on her bed holding the ultrasound picture. 

"Hey."

Derek just looked up at her. He looked calmer than he was last night and this morning. Instantly Stiles was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Derek's nostrils flared, he was scenting the air, and she knew that he wouldn't find what he was looking for. While she was okay with Derek knowing, she wasn't ready for the pack to know. Not yet. So she had applied some of the liquid that Deaton gave her.

"Since I have to leave the house today, I don't really want to run into pack and have them all suddenly know. I'm sorry."

Once again Derek just looked at her. He didn't say anything, but he looked like he was trying to figure out if he should ask the question that was killing him. Stiles moved to sit next to him, gently gripping the back of his neck which was proving to be a reassuring and soothing thing for Derek. 

"Can I... can I go with you? Today, to your appointment?"

"Of course."

Derek looked nervous, and Stiles wasn't going to admit that it was adorable. Not right now at least. 

"We need to leave soon though. Then I can come home and pack my room."

Derek nodded again with a small smirk on his lips. Stiles lead Derek out of the house, and then he lead her to the Camaro. Of course he would drive her, she was pretty sure that Derek wasn't going to let her out of his sight anytime soon. The nurse that was at reception looked at Derek suspiciously as he trailed quietly behind Stiles from the door to the desk. The woman wouldn't stop staring at Derek. Normally Stiles would feel jealous, but now she was protective the woman wasn't staring at him because of his looks. She was looking at him as if he was a potential danger. After signing in, Stiles walked towards the waiting area. Just before sitting down another nurse called her back. Once again, Derek was being eyed as if he was a danger. 

Something that put Stiles was on edge was how Derek wasn't even glaring at them in return. He was just looking like a lost puppy. With a very loud huff, and a glare at both nurses, Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's hand. As she walked toward the room, Stiles felt like this doctors appointment was going to be different for many reasons. Her guard was instantly up, but not for protecting herself, for protecting Derek.

"Stiles, can I speak to you for a moment. Alone?"

There it was. Being the daughter of a Sheriff meant Stiles knew exactly where this was going, and she was shutting it down.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Stiles I can just leave..."

"No. You sit down!" Stiles turned and looked at the nurse. "Does this have to do with my boyfriend, or my pregnancy?"

The nurse stammered a little bit and Derek sat down, just watching everything happen in front of him. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing well, or if you needed assistance. It isn't uncommon for that to be a situation we deal with." 

Stiles didn't reply. She just looked at the nurse as if she dared her to keep up with the subject. The nurse conceded, and she noticed a small smile on Derek's lips. It was a smile she had seen before, when she would mouth off to some big bad or hunter when they were making snide comments about Derek. She knew he loved the fierceness that she carried, and it was nice to hear the snort of a laugh. 

The nurse took Stiles's weight and vitals, then mumbled that the doctor would be in momentarily. Exiting quickly. Idly Stiles wondered if the nurse was going to reach out to the police, and it would be funny for the Sheriff to have to put a stop to it. While she thought about it, she just kept looking at Derek who was slowly starting to relax. At least until the door opened again.

Dr. Jacobs walked in with his folder. Shutting the door quietly and then looking up at Stiles. Then briefly to Derek. Stiles was waiting for it. Another accusation. Instead a warm smile grew on his face.

"Am I safe to assume that this is the father?" The question directed to both of them. Derek froze looking at Stiles.

"Yes. He is." 

"My name is Dr. Jacobs." He extended his hand to Derek, who shook it. "I'm glad you were able to make it. My favorite appointments are the father's first."

The look on Derek's face was awe. There were no assumptions that he was bad, instead the doctor was excited. It made Stiles's heart skip, causing Derek to look at her again. 

"Well, let's get started. You're blood tests came back from the last visit. We had been concerned with a few things, but so far you are as healthy as can be. Probably healthier than you were before conceiving."

He looked at his folder again, and Stiles looked at Derek who was intently listening the whole time. But questions were burning in her throat. How can she be healthier?

"I'm sorry, healthier? Isn't that not supposed to happen? The morning sickness, the body changes isn't that usually what makes you ill? How can I be healthier?"

"You're first initial blood tests showed some concerning signs. Deficiencies where there shouldn't have been, your sleeping patterns, they were erratic. Honestly Stiles, if you would have seen a proper doctor before becoming pregnant you would have been on a series of medications, if not a stay in the hospital for an observation and IV. Now, however, it seems as though your body is kick starting anything that wasn't working so well. Considering you are pregnant, you are the healthiest pregnant woman I have seen in a matter of years."

Stiles was dumbfounded. Sure she had been tired, and not sleeping very well but had she really been that bad? When would she have figure out she was sick?! Derek's brows were furrowed in confusion as well, and the silence stretched for a moment. Until Dr. Jacobs spoke again.

"Considering you are a special case than most, I am not surprised that your body is healing itself."

"Special case?" Derek's voice was different in the space. It seemed foreign. 

"Werebabies tend to have healing abilities transfer to the mother. Before you ask, yes I know. I was Talia's doctor. I'm glad to see the Hale line grow. Speaking of... let's get a look at this little boy."

Stiles thought she was going to vomit, and Derek's eyes looked like they were going to pop out and roll about the floor any moment now. They were silent for the remainder of the time. At least until they both could hear the swish swish of the babies heartbeat. Stiles heard Derek gasp. It wasn't just a photo on a piece of paper, he was seeing it in the moment. If she hadn't known already, this would have been the moment Stiles promised herself to never leave him, and that he would be a staple in this babies life. After the appointment was over, Derek drove Stiles to her house and helped her pack. They were entering a whole new level of this relationship that was holding on barely. 

 

She was determined to make it work. Things were finally looking up for Derek, and she wasn't going to let it fall apart because if anyone deserved it, it was Derek freaking father of her baby Hale.


	3. Home

"DAD! Stop it!" Stiles's voice echoed into the room. "I said no blue! If you buy that blue paint I swear to god I will tell every place in Beacon Hills that serves a burger, that I will call the health inspectors and tell them that their meat is stored in a bin in the ceiling with the rats!"

Noah gasped into the phone. Mumbling about how he would talk to her about it later, then hung up. When Stiles turned around she found Derek leaning against the door jam of their room. He had a smug little smirk on his face. The three weeks that they had lived together in the Hale house really gave them the time to get used to this being their life. Derek came to the doctor appointments, went furniture shopping, not only for the nursery but the entire house. He no longer looked wrecked, and he was no longer in a state of shock. 

When they would watch TV or a movie he would lay with his head on her slightly larger belly and listen to the baby. Stiles had stopped putting on the liquid from Deaton because it would always put Derek on edge. Derek had kept the pack away from the house, but Isaac was getting restless alone in the loft. Not getting answers. Stiles felt bad, remembering that Derek had almost broken the poor kid's arm. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was thinking."

"Oh god. Should I be scared?" The smirk playing on Derek's face growing as he spoke.

"Shut it sourwolf. I was thinking that the bedroom on the bottom floor, you know the one near the back door that is the small apartment? I was thinking of a use for that room."

"Oh?"

"Isaac needs a place to stay, and it would be perfect for him. He could have his freedom, and not feel like intruding but he would have a place. I think he would be a great uncle."

Derek just stared. Awe written on his face again.

"What?"

"You are like a dream you know that? Sometimes you remind me of my mother, how she thought of the pack. I like it. When we are ready to tell the pack..."

Derek stopped there, his head turning toward the driveway. Stiles looked in the same direction, seeing the dirt bike speeding up the drive. Shit. Not now. She wouldn't have time to prepare. Scott wasn't supposed to be out here. When she looked at Derek all she saw was a glare. Clearly Derek was picking up on Scott's emotions and he didn't like what he was sensing. In a matter of moments Scott was pounding on the door. When no one answered it, he just stormed inside.

"What the hell Derek!"

"McCall." Derek walked into the entry way. Stiles hadn't seen him like this in so long. It was refreshing to see the firm Alpha again.

"What did you do to her? Huh? Seduce her? Take advantage of her?"

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles was not having any of this. She would not tolerate Scott screaming about something he cannot understand. She stepped out of the hall and into the entry way facing Scott.

"Stiles! I over heard a nurse... saying what Derek did to you! He hurt you! Come with me. Mom can help!"

"Scott have you spoken to your mother?"

"I'm not talking to you Derek."

"You are in my house. I am the Alpha of this pack McCall. If you don't like what I have to say to bad. Get out."

"He didn't do anything to me that I wasn't okay with Scott! Drop it!"

Scott shot out his claws, he was going to go for Derek. Instantly Stiles stepped between them inches from Scott's claws. Stiles could feel the growl coming from Derek. 

"How can you want this?!"

"You're right. One person here is actually being who they should be. You two fucking fight it out. I won't be here to watch." 

Stiles stormed out of the house. Hoping Scott would follow, instead she heard him yelling at Derek. Immediately Stiles got into the Jeep, she knew Scott would go to her house so she went to the loft. Knowing who she would find there, the only other pack member who would support her, who would help her. 

When she opened the loft door it seemed like no one was there. It still looked the same, except the bed was now in the Hale house. As she walked through the house, Stiles got a feeling that she wasn't alone. As far as she knew Isaac was holed up in his room, much like he was when his father was alive. Immediately she was thinking of ways to apologize. 

"Isaac?"

There was a commotion upstairs. It sounded like running. Then Isaac was down the spiral stairs and stopping halfway to her in the living room. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, and Stiles remembered that he hadn't seen her in months. 

"Stiles?"

"Hey bud. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Yeah! Uh.. not the couch... it's kind of broken. Uh. My room?"

"Lead the way."

Isaac seemed really excited to talk to Stiles. She wondered with her move, how often Derek had actually spoken to his beta. Isaac was by far on of Derek's favorites. He said it had nothing to do with the teen being his first Beta, but she didn't believe that for a second. Boyd was next in line for Derek's approval because he was so serene, but Erica leveled him out. It kind of sucked having them away for college, especially for Isaac.

When they entered the room Stiles was surprised to find it spotless. Everything had it's place, and it looked like Isaac took pride in everything being so organized. Then Stiles remembered why Isaac was like that, and it broke her heart. Two important people in her life were trained by two monsters, and those habits don't just go away. 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with what you want to ask because I know you have questions."

He leveled her with a glare. She could read him like she could read the pack, sure Derek was harder, but there was something different there. It was clear Isaac was irritated.

"Did we do something to make you hate us?"

"Isaac, I don't hate you. Scott is on my last nerve, but everyone else... no. I was avoiding for my own reasons."

"Are... are you okay?"

"I am better now."

The wolf beside her relaxed, and when he did Stiles knew he heard the reason she had been keeping her space. Isaac looked at her with confusion.

"You are going to be a mom?"

"Yeah." Stiles huffed a laugh. "I guess I am."

"So are you leaving the pack?"

She was stunned. Why would Isaac ask that? Stiles racked her brain for a moment until she realized that through the pack bond, Derek's beta's would have felt him being distraught. Maybe Derek had confided in Isaac more than Stiles expected, even though he was Derek's second. 

"No. I'm staying. To answer the next question, yes it is Derek's. He knows now."

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So what did you want to talk about Stiles?"

"As you know, Derek has redone the Hale house. He and I have been living there for a few weeks now. We are going to have a werebaby, and I feel like he is going to need to be surrounded by the best people possible. I absolutely hate the fact that you are living her just sitting and waiting. Derek knows you are restless. We planned to tell you after the pack knew about the baby but Scott blew in and tried to go after Derek claws a blaze, and I stepped between them."

Isaac let out a low growl, clearly unhappy with something that Stiles had said. 

"You can't do things like that Stiles! It isn't just you anymore!"

"Okay. Okay. I know. Derek didn't sound happy about it either. Scott just retracted and started yelling. But, before you get your panties in a twist..."

Isaac snorted.

"I want you to move in. If... if you want. I mean there is a room by the back door... it's more like a small apartment kind of attached to the kitchen. I just figured that maybe you would be a great uncle and role model..."

Stiles was looking at the floor, suddenly nervous about asking. Maybe Isaac wanted his freedom, maybe he liked living in the loft alone. After a few moments of Isaac not responding, Stiles looked up. The shocked look on the wolf's face was enough to prove her wrong. 

"I... yeah! When could I..."

"I sneakily already got a bed, and some furniture... I made up some lie about my dad having a room out there. It would just need you and your stuff. Whatever you want to bring. I have a few empty boxes in my Jeep. We can pack you up and I can bring you home."

She watched as Isaac's eyes lite up at the word home. Honestly Stiles couldn't imagine this life without him there, and she knew it would make Derek happy. While there were a few other rooms, Stiles and Derek discussed those being guest rooms, so this meant that it would be the three of them. She could handle that. She would need that. In a flash Isaac was running down the stairs and down to the Jeep. By the time he got back, juggling the boxes Stiles had to restrain herself from peeing her pants. 

Once Stiles had her laughter under control, she helped Isaac pack his things. The wolf didn't have much, and Stiles was pretty sure the things that didn't come from his previous home were bought by Derek. The Alpha had tried his best to make a home for Isaac, to make him feel wanted. It had taken about three hours to get everything settled into Stiles's Jeep. Isaac refusing to let Stiles carry anything but blankets and pillows. 

As they drove back to the Hale property, Isaac sat in the passenger seat looking anxious. It was starting to put Stiles on edge. There should be no reason for him to feel anxious moving in. When they pulled into the driveway, the dirt bike was gone which helped settle Stiles, the only problem was it had started to get dark. Meaning she had been gone longer than intended, and Derek was probably losing his shit. Which would make since as to why Isaac was on edge. Wolfy bond.

Stiles climbed out of the Jeep, as did Isaac, but he went no further than the front of the car. Looking shameful he waited. She didn't need him to say anything. Stiles knew she would need to go in first. She would have to address Derek. 

The house was fairly quiet when she stepped through the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible. Walking into the living room she found Derek, sitting on the couch. His elbows digging into his knees. Stiles just stopped for a moment watching, trying to gage Derek's anger.

"If she loves me she will come back." He whispers. "If she wants this family, she will come back."

Then she watched as he counted his fingers. That was her move. When he found the proper amount of digits, a watery sigh left him. Stiles couldn't take it. She couldn't watch this anymore. She crossed the threshold and grabbed Derek's wrist. 

He looked up at her with watery eyes. Stiles never knew Derek to be this emotional, and while it was nice to see him break down his walls, this was not how she wanted it to happen. 

"I was always coming back Der."

In a flash he was standing, pulling Stiles into his chest squeezing her as tight as he felt comfortable with.

"Don't ever do that again! Don't step in front of me! He could of hurt you... he could have hurt our..."

"Scott wouldn't have hurt me, at least I was betting that he wouldn't. Either way the cat is out of the bag now."

"Stiles. I swear to god. Don't do that again. Baby or no baby. I am supposed to protect you!"

"Mates protect each other you doofuswolf! Clearly your clothes are intact, and there is no blood. There better not be blood in my house!"

"He yelled, he blames me for taking his best friend away, for ruining your life. He's right but, it is something I have to deal with."

"Derek Hale. First of all, it did not ruin my life. Second, you did not take me away from him, he ditched on this friendship. And third, when I said that one person is actually being who they should be... I was talking about you. You are being and Alpha, a protector, a father. I am not going to let Scott tear this family or pack apart."

Derek just looked at Stiles. That same look, the look telling her that he will never ever understand how he deserves her. 

"Where did you go?"

"That... well... I didn't intend to be gone so long, but you have something outside that needs to be collected."

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles's, and walked toward the front door. When he opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch he froze. 

"Isaac?"

"Hey Derek... uh... sorry I kept Stiles so long."

Before Derek could say anything, Stiles was once again stepping in front of him and walking toward the Jeep. She unlocked the back and poked her head around, looking at the wolves who were both standing there silently. 

"If one of you doesn't come over here right now I am going to grab this gigantic box of stuff and carry it into the house myself."

Simultaneously Isaac and Derek let out a low growl. Indicating that neither of them liked that idea. The smirk grew on her lips as she looked at both men. Each of them slowly realizing that she had just played them, and she knew it. There was still no movement, so Stiles reached in and tried to tug the box to where she could grab it. Instantly she heard the crunch of gravel and she was being lifted out of the way gently by Isaac. 

"Not a chance Momma Bear!" Isaac taunted. 

Stiles even tried to shoot Derek an offended look, but she only saw the look of approval that Derek was giving Isaac.

"Okay boys. I get it. Hand over the blankets again Isaac, I'll take those to your room."

With a smug smile Isaac plopped the pillows and blankets into Stiles's hands, then followed her through the house with one of his few boxes. Stiles loved the look of awe Isaac had when he saw his room. The wolf was giddy to unpack as soon as he unloaded the last box. With a pat on the shoulder, Derek turned and ushered Stiles upstairs to their room. 

Once the door was closed, Stiles flopped down on the bed sprawling out like a starfish. To her surprise, Derek didn't immediately join her. Instead he took a moment, then sat down next to her gently. 

"Derek?"

"Thank you."

"For what? You don't need to thank me for bringing you your second. I couldn't let him sit there in the loft alone, practically waiting like a coiled spring. He needed to be here with us."

"He isn't my second anymore, you know that right?"

"What?"

Stiles sat up. How the hell did that happen? It sure as hell wasn't Scott. Stiles would protest that until she was blue in the face. Derek needed someone to protect him, someone who would look out for him and the pack.

"An Alpha's mate is his second. Wolf or not. While Isaac is my second in all wolf business, you are my second in life. Hell you are my first, my only, but still. You proved that today in so many ways. I'm glad you brought him here."

"Home."

"What?"

"I brought him home."


	4. Love and other things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles never quite understands how she is always being surprised. Whether it is Derek, Isaac, or even Scott. She feels like she can be smarter than all of them sometimes, but every now and then they best her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support on this piece! I am hopefully going to update with another chapter or two soon. Once again thank you all for your support and comments. I really appreciate them!!

Having Isaac and Derek in the same house with her was a blessing and a curse. While Stiles loved having the company, she sometimes hated how much they would baby her. She was 5 months now, give or take a few days and the moment she got up from the couch someone was at her side. Sure her bump was now very hard to hide, but seriously she wasn't an invalid. 

Anytime she wanted to leave the house one of the two men were trailing behind her. Derek had hated the fact that the Jeep was so shaky, so he made her drive Isaac's honda, or he would take her in the Camaro. Eventually Stiles had gotten tired of it, and she was literally about to snap. The little werebaby inside her was growing, and causing her to have somewhat of heightened senses. Dr. Jacobs said it was normal in this type of pregnancy. 

Every little ache or pain was cause for Derek's panic. It got to the point where Stiles would feel a pain somewhere and he would be at her side, trying to leech away anything he could. She would slap at him and laugh. 

Stiles stood in the doorway to the nursery. Looking at the boldly painted room. Two of the walls were a deep bluish green. The Sheriff wanted blue, but Stiles only conceded enough on letting the green have a little blue in it. The black wooden crib sat perfectly between the painted wall in the corner, with all the grey accents. Stiles loved it. Derek, Isaac, and Noah all went nursery shopping, and basically gave Stiles everything she wanted. The only problem was that something was missing. 

The boys were out in the garage messing around with something, and Stiles continued to wonder around the house. Her left hand positioned on her belly as she moved. The entire house was mixed of her and Derek, with Isaac dotted here and there. It wasn't a bachelor pad, it was home. Something that Peter and Derek had put a lot of thought into. When she made it to the living room Stiles stopped. Thinking of all the times that she and Scott had passed out in the living room, or binged movies. He was the missing piece. 

When Stiles walked into the garage, she was surprised to find only Isaac. He stood there near a table, finally looking up when he noticed her enter the room.

"Where is Derek?"

"Peter needed something."

"Ah." Lie, but she wasn't going to call him on it. "I need a favor."

Isaac's eyebrow arched up. "Okay?"

"I want to take the Honda, alone."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Scott, and I need to do it alone. Please Isaac? I know he will be at Melissa's and she will be home."

Isaac caved quicker than Stiles had expected. Gently handing her the keys and trying to hide his smile. Stiles knew that Isaac and Scott had been close, and it was hard for him to stay away when he knew that the situation was volatile still. With a quick peck on the cheek, Stiles passed Isaac and headed out. If she was quick she would make it to the McCall house before Scott, staging everything perfectly. 

Thankfully Melissa was home. It was easy for Stiles to preoccupy herself with Melissa. That way there would be no panic. They talked about baby names, and things that Stiles was increasingly worried about when Scott texted Melissa that he was on his way home. She made her way up to Scott's bedroom, while Melissa planned to tell Scott that Isaac was in his room. 

Once on Scott's bed, it didn't take long for Stiles's eyes to droop. She was incredibly tired lately, which was normal, but now was not the ideal time. It felt like forever, but then Stiles leaned back onto Scott's pillows and fell asleep. Stiles woke shortly after when she felt the weight on the bed change. She blinked away the blur and focused on Scott. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's... it's okay Stiles."

"I'm sorry you might have thought I was Isaac."

"Stop saying your sorry Stiles. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I need you to know that this... this is what I want."

"I know it is."

Stiles almost choked on her own spit. Scott knows? She was expecting an argument, yelling, possible crying at this point.

"Stiles... I almost hurt you. You can't do that."

"Oh my god you are the third person to say that to me. Stop okay."

"That's... it isn't the point. I just, I didn't stop to listen to you and trust you. Instead I saw Derek as the bad guy. I knew he had been erratic and unstable before then, and I guess I jumped to way to many conclusions. Mom literally smacked me when I got home. I don't know if Derek called her or what, but she was pissed. I mean like as pissed as she gets at my dad."

She cringed a little. She remembers those fights, where she and Scott would sit in his room hiding under the blanket fort with a flashlight. 

"I didn't come here to get an apology. I came here because I don't want you to be missing from this baby's life. He is going to need his uncle Scott."

"You're having a boy?" 

Light filled Scott's eyes, and Stiles knew she wouldn't be able to do this without him. He was her brother. He and Derek needed to figure it out. 

"Werebaby boy. So he is going to need a stable pack. Scott, you and Derek need to stop fighting over me."

"Is he treating you okay? He isn't being an asshole?"

"You were the asshole Scott. Derek was protecting his Mate and baby. He was being a father."

"I knew that comment was toward me when you left." 

Scott at least had the decency to look ashamed. He wasn't asking for forgiveness, and he wasn't begging her to leave Derek. Now they were sitting in unchartered territory and Stiles literally didn't know what to do or say. There wasn't going to be anyway she could pick between him and Derek. Just thinking about it was hurting her heart. And cue the tears.

"Stiles?"

"I can't do this without you Scotty. I can't do this without Derek either. I can't choose between you two. He is the love of my life and you are my brother. I don't think I can..." 

"Hey, hey." Scott scooted closer, pulling her into a gentle hug. "You don't have to choose. I'll grow up. I promise, I have a nephew to teach."

Stiles huffed a laugh, feeling more tired that she expected. She was going to have to ask Isaac to run to come get her. 

"I'll drive you. Isaac can give me a ride back or I can run. I don't mind."

"Thanks Scott."

The two walked down the stairs, passing Melissa who flashed them a knowing smile. Scott drove Isaac's car like he has a hundred times before, and Stiles tried to stay awake in the car. Derek still wasn't home when they pulled in, which was a good and a bad thing. Good because it would avoid confrontation, bad because what they hell was he doing?

Stiles gave Scott a tour of the house, catching Scott mumbling about how awesome the house was. Until they got to the nursery. Scott just stared. His jaw slightly dropped. 

"Derek did this?"

"Well.. Derek, Isaac, and dad. I picked all of it, but they... mostly Derek arranged everything."

"I'm sorry I missed it." 

The look on Scott's face tugged at Stiles's heart again, it was clear that Scott realized that he messed up bad. Stiles hid a yawn behind her hand, that Scott saw almost immediately. 

"Get some rest. I'll go bother Isaac for a while. He is dying for me to come down there."

"Okay."

Scott hugged Stiles tight, and she was starting to feel all the pieces fall together. She could feel him watching her as she walked to her room, up until she closed the door. Stiles waited until she could hear Isaac laughing happily before she let herself fall asleep.

_"Oh Sweetie... did you go and get yourself knocked up?"_

_The voice was sickening. Stiles immediately knew who it was. How did she get into her house?! Into Derek's house?! Stiles tried to look around, but she was strapped down to what seemed like a hospital bed._

_"Get away from me."_

_"Tsk Tsk. Little Stiles Stilinski.... you know what is worse than getting knocked up before your married? Getting knocked up by a werewolf. Did he tie you down? That's what I taught him to do."_

_"Stop." The venom in Stiles's voice was thick._

_"I'm sure I could persuade Derek to come back to me. Maybe he would even fuck me like he fucked you."_

_"I'm his Mate. He wouldn't ever go back to you."_

_"Oh that's what you think? How is it going to feel being the only one who doesn't fit. Stiles Stilinski, mother of the Hale baby, got knocked up by the only remaining Hale son. What they won't know is that they are werewolves and you... you are just... a fuck toy. Someone for Derek to fuck, fill with a child, and then repeat until he has his own pack."_

_"Stop." Stiles's voice was shaking. Of course her little fantasy life of Derek actually wanting her was a lie._

_Kate stood before her, cocking her head to the side looking at Stiles like she actually pitied her._

_"Come here Derek. Prove me wrong."_

_Derek appeared from her blindspot. Meeting Kate, standing close enough to melt into the woman. Derek looked at Stiles as if she was disposable before he turned and faced Kate, who kissed him hungrily. What made her stomach turn was how Derek reacted. Instead of pushing her away, he leaned into her, kissing her harder._

_"Derek... please... stop."_

_"Stiles."_

_Great they were in her head now too._

_"Stiles! Wake up!"_

Stiles woke gasping for air, her face wet with tear tracks. It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to breathe. Derek sat next to her with concern written all over his face. She couldn't look at Derek, not yet, not until she was sure that this wasn't the actual dream. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the dark dressers and grey walls. Under her hands were the soft jersey sheets of their bed, and the down comforter. It seemed right, everything felt right, the only way to be sure was to count. Stiles brought her hands to her lap, and tapped on each finger. When she got to 10, she let out a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut forcing a tear to run down her cheek. 

These vivid pregnancy dreams were going to be the death of her. This was honestly the first time she had one that actually made her panic. All the others, they were weird and bright. Stiles felt like some of them could be compared to an acid trip gone wrong. Honestly she would have taken that over this. Stiles would take anything over seeing Derek in the arms of Kate. Sure Stiles was a jealous woman, but that wasn't what made it so hard for her. It was the fact that Kate tore apart Derek's family, she seduced him and did things to him that Stiles only heard about when Derek mumbled in his sleep. She hated Kate with every fiber of her being even though she knew the woman was dead. Chris had seen to that, burning her body to be sure. 

"Stiles, say something... please."

The concern that filled Derek's voice was much like the sounds she heard when he came crawling through her window, the day he found out he was going to be a father. 

"It was just a dream Der... Derek. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Stiles."

"I'm fine."

Derek stood abruptly. Clearly unhappy with the answer she gave him. Stiles didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to relive it. 

"You know Stiles... I can ignore lying about things. I get it... but never ever lie to me about why you smell like panic, disgust, heartbreak, and never lie to me about why you are crying while begging me to stop doing something."

Stiles had been expecting Derek to yell, or storm out because that was Derek Hale, at least the Derek she knew before. The Derek that was lurking in the shadows all throughout her high school career. Instead, before her stood a man who was on the brink of tears himself. A man that would do anything, including risk his life and the life of his pack to keep her safe. A man that would never embrace Kate. 

"I was dreaming that you were... you were using me..."

"Stiles, how many times do I need to tell you..."

"It wasn't you though Derek. It was... it was Kate. She just... got in our heads and it worked."

Derek looked shell shocked. Stiles watched as the wolf tightened his fists at the mention of the huntress, but then they relaxed. 

"Why were you begging me to stop in your dream."

His voice was shaky, as if he was afraid to know. 

"Because you were using me to make a pack, but you were with her. Kissing her, touching her... I was just... Stilinski the human pack making factory."

Derek's eyes flashed red momentarily. Stiles wasn't sure whether it was the idea of him being with Kate again, or if it was what Stiles had just referred to herself as. 

"You are making a pack with me. Not for me. This... we can't be a pack or a family without you."

"Because I can give you a pack, or because you want me to be your family?"

There was a stretch of silence. Stiles knew it wasn't because Derek was deciding what the right thing to say here was. She knew that Derek knew exactly what he wanted, and he knew exactly what he wanted to say. But here they were silence surrounding them. With each passing second Stiles became more and more anxious. Panic tingled in her fingers. She knew it wasn't logical to panic about this. She knew what Derek wanted. Damn Werebaby fucking with her emotions. 

Stiles needed a moment. There was no way she could get Derek to leave the room, so Stiles stood, ran her hand through her hair and then walked out the bedroom door. She half expected Derek to immediately follow, but he didn't. Stiles heard him take a shaky breath and shuffle forward. Most likely sitting on the bed. 

She wasn't going to get in the car and leave, that was like pouring salt into a wound. She couldn't sit in the house and wait, instead he walked downstairs and out the back door. The backyard stretched into the thick of the woods. Stiles followed a trail for a while. Idly wondering if someone who was 5 months pregnant should wonder in the woods of Beacon Hills alone. Instead of pushing farther into the woods, where the wolves may not hear her, Stiles turned down a trail that lead parallel to the house. 

If there was anything Stiles had learned over the years, it was this damn preserve. There would be no way that she would get lost, and that soothed her nerves a bit. As she walked the memory of her dream played in her head. Stopping on something Kate had said so nonchalantly. "Did he tie you down? That's what I taught him to do." 

Stiles found a small stream and sat on a bolder at the bank, taking her shoes off and sticking her feet in. In her mind those words were swirling around, threatening to poison all of her thoughts. Stiles thought back to every time she and Derek had sex, trying to think about him tying her down, or even holding her down. Sure they had some heat of the moment pinning of wrists, but Derek never held her down. He always made sure that Stiles knew she could get away if she wanted. Even when he was under whatever spell the witch caught him with.

Derek had mentioned trying to hook up with someone else, she wondered if that was how Derek was with complete strangers. Her hatred for Kate grew the more she thought about it. Stiles knew that if it was true, then Derek was actively fighting something he was trained, something that he never wanted to be trained to do. Instantly her thoughts switched to Derek. Not just Derek in general, but what it would be like if it was true, and if Derek just let go. Her thoughts were quickly smashed by the reminder that it would have been Kate who taught him that.

"Stiles."

She damn near jumped and slipped into the water. When she caught her balance, Stiles wanted to turn around and smack the Sourwolf. While her golden time of being alone was over, she was happy to have Derek there even if she wasn't going to show it. She was going to sulk god damnit. 

"Will you please just..."

Stiles huffed, but she wasn't going to turn around. Not when she knew that she couldn't keep her emotions in check. Tears were going to start, and she was going to ask him things he didn't want her to ask. When she didn't turn, or say anything it appeared Derek was becoming frustrated, if the heavy sigh was anything to go off of. 

Then Stiles heard splashing. In a mater of minutes Derek stood almost knee deep in water before her. For once in their lives, they were eye level. There was quiet panic in the way Derek's eyes danced over her, how his hands didn't touch her but she knew that he wanted to. 

"I should have said it, but you know... you know the right answer Stiles. I want to have a family with you. Pack or no pack, supernatural or no supernatural. Baby or no baby. I want to be with you. But yeah, I also want to be with you because you can give me a pack and a family. Those things come hand in hand. In a way I am using you because I need you to breathe. I need you to function and without you I can't do any of that. Whatever she said... whatever Kate said to you about us is wrong. You know that. You saw me before... Stiles I can't do any of this without you. I can't be an Alpha without you."

Stiles sat there, her heart in her throat. Derek was rambling, he was rambling because he thought she was going to believe a dream over a real life Derek Hale standing in front of her his sinfully tight jeans soaked to the knee, and dear god now Stiles was thinking about how soaked his shoes were going to be. 

"You are my mate in the supernatural world, I won't mark you, I can't risk it. But there is a way I can show everyone that you are mine, and I am yours."

Was this really happening?! Stiles's heart was going into over drive.

"I'm standing here, knee deep in a freezing cold stream, in front of the woman I love. The woman that is carrying my baby. I would get down on one knee but I'm pretty sure I couldn't reach you then. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?"

Stiles sat there staring. Derek pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Despite the loud sounds of the stream and the rest of the preserve, and of course the heartbeat in her ears, Stiles heard the creak of the box as it opened. Inside sat a beautiful platinum halo ring, with a cushion cut diamond. It was bigger than Stiles had ever thought she would wear, but it wasn't so large that it would look monstrous around her thin finger.

"Yeah." 

It was a whisper but she knew that Derek heard her. She wanted to scream it from the roof tops but dear god she couldn't get her voice to work. 

"Stiles?"

"Yes! You stupid Sourwolf! YES!" 

Once the ring sat perfectly on her finger, Derek lifted Stiles up from the boulder and walked with ease out of the stream and back toward the house. Stiles needed to start planning, especially if Lydia catches wind of this. The banshee would never let Stiles plan it herself, so if she started now, then maybe Lydia wouldn't brush aside hard work. 

When Derek put Stiles back on her feet on the porch she realized her shoes were still out in the preserve. 

"Damnit... my shoes."

"I'll by you new ones."

Stiles swatted lightly at Derek. They had a baby on the way, and that was going to get expensive. Derek never seemed to worry about the cost, but Stiles being who she was always considered it. 

"I'm going to have to tell my dad. God he is probably going to piss himself."

"He already knows."

"What?"

"That's where I was today. Asking him, picking up the ring. I had a plan but.. my stubborn girlfriend went out into the woods and I had to chase her down, and stand in a freezing stream to get her to listen to me."

This time, when Stiles swatted at Derek it wasn't as light. When she hit her mark he feigned pain, Stiles knew it was for her benefit. She could never physically hurt Derek. Curse her god damned ADHD because Kate's words were back, and Stiles didn't want to ruin the evening even further, but she had to know.

"Derek..."

"Yeah?"

"Did um... when you are... with people... did Kate... did she teach you to hold them down?"

"She tried. It didn't work, which I am happy for. I'm guessing that was part of your dream?"

Stiles nodded. Slightly disappointed in a fantasy gone dark, but what made her happier was that even though Kate had ruined him in so many ways, that wasn't one of them. The two were silent again for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was starting to drive Stiles insane. 

"What were your plans?"

"Well I was going to take you to dinner, and then I was going to propose to you in the preserve at the look out."

At the mention of food Stiles immediately was hungry. She hadn't eaten much that day, and it was starting to bite her in the ass. 

"I didn't make any reservations, so we can still go."

It was like Derek had read her thoughts. Maybe it was the werebaby, telling his daddy that mom need food NOW. 

"Okay." 

She seemed almost giddy, even though she didn't know where they were going. Derek changed his pants and shoes quickly and then the two walked hand in hand out to the Camaro. They pulled up to a small diner not long after leaving the house. Stiles and her father used to come here all the time before she was strict with his diet. He must have told Derek about it. 

"Was this were we were going to go?" Stiles laughed a little.

"You have been talking about curly fries and a strawberry shake in your sleep for three weeks. I asked your dad about the best place to go and he provided me with this. I figured you can eat curly fries and have a milkshake to your hearts content. Then maybe we will drop by the station and give your dad a veggie burger."

Stiles let a laugh bubble in her throat until it was loud, echoing off of the walls of the Camaro. 

"If I didn't know already, this would be the moment that I realize I love you more than I should Derek Hale."

With a smile on her face, Stiles kissed her fiancee. Being married to Derek was going to be amazing, and then adding the cherry on top of having his baby... Stiles didn't know what fairytale she fell into but dear god she hopes no one pulls her out.


End file.
